


what's it like

by goyangicat



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangicat/pseuds/goyangicat
Summary: what's it like having eyes that i could just fall into?





	what's it like

**Author's Note:**

> based on lovely #9 vid with all the jren flirting

usually, minki wins at games of confidence without a challenge, but when jonghyun asks _what's it like having eyes that i could just fall into?_ and minki actually blushes for a second, he knows he's at an advantage today and he shouldn't let it go to waste.

 _how about i just kiss you here in front of everyone?_ he whispers into minki's ear later, once the cameras are off and he can cling to him casually, arms wrapped around minki from behind, just looking like _really good friends_ to the staff that pass by, he's sure. minki's breath catches but he doesn't react otherwise, so jonghyun continues. 

_how about i leave a mark here to show everyone that you're mine?_ jonghyun continues, dragging his teeth lightly down minki's neck. he can feel minki burning up underneath him, flushed red from his teasing, but he refuses to show any other sign that he's affected by this at all, not here, not in front of everyone.

 _how about i suck you off?_ he asks, voice low in minki's ear, hands already playing with minki's waistband. minki tenses up at that, no longer able to hide how much he's affected. minki grabs his wrist and before he knows it, jonghyun finds himself pinned up against the door of the wardrobe closet. it doesn't ever take much, to be honest, for minki to make jonghyun to melt into a puddle, just minki's hands around his wrists and his lips pressed hard and fast against jonghyun's own.

 _what's it like being a fucking tease?_ minki asks, continuing their little question game. he drags his teeth against jonghyun's ear, playing with his piercings and jonghyun shudders underneath him. _how about you make good on your promise?_

jonghyun grins and drops to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> the feel of the questions is so different in eng since "어때" doesn't always translate the same way but whatever
> 
> jren have way too much sexual tension.......this is short but i had to get it out. pls watch the [video](https://youtu.be/cFWphM7N_PI) if u haven't omg
> 
> thanks for reading! comments are always loved ♡  
> [twitter](twitter.com/goyangiprince) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/goyangiprince)


End file.
